The "Trucks"
|last_appearance=The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |nicknames= * The "Trucks" * The Tool Vans |gender=Females |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation= * Culdee Fell Railway ** Patrick |basis=Snowdon Mountain Railway's "The Truck" |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Maintenance vans, formerly open-sided coaches |wheels=8 |builder(s)=Lancaster Carriage & Wagon Co., rebuilt Kirk Machan Workshops |year_built=1900 |arrived_on_sodor=1900 |railway=Culdee Fell Railway |owner(s)= * Lord Barrane * Mr. Percival }} There are two special items of rolling stock on the Culdee Fell Railway, known by the staff as the "Trucks". They are used for goods and maintenance duties. Biography ''The Railway Series'' The "Trucks" are flat-wagons made in the Works from the wheels and frames of two former open-sided coaches. A small passenger and Guard's compartment is at the front, then comes a water tank and on the rest of the "flat", partitions can be pegged in suitable positions to hold any type of load required. For instance every day, first thing in the morning from Easter to Michaelmas, one of the "Trucks" is loaded with 400 gallons of water and 1 ton of coal while station men and the staff of Summit Restaurant climb aboard with whatever stores they are likely to need during the day. They must reach the top whatever the weather at Devil’s Back and they must be brought down again in the evening. The “Trucks” are also liable to be called out at any time in case of accident, rescue or other emergency. They are therefore important vehicles and always kept available on their own road in the shed. Although they are not allocated to any specific engine, there was a period when one of them worked exclusively with No. 6 when the Manager took him off passenger duties and took his name away. Once, they battled through a gale at Devil's Back in order to rescue some injured climbers at the Summit. Technical Details Basis The "Trucks" are based on the Snowdon Mountain Railway's maintenance rolling stock, also known as "the Truck". File:TheTruck'sBasis.png|The "Truck's" basis with Moel Siabod File:TheTruck'sBasis2.jpeg|The "Truck's" basis with Padarn Livery The "Trucks" passenger compartments are painted dark brown. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Mountain Engines' - Danger Points and "Devil's Back" Companion Volumes * '''1976' - Famous Engines * 1979 - Annual * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-|Other Media= Video Releases * 2015 - Secret Journey of Thomas the Tank Engine Trivia * Popular belief on the Snowdon Mountain Railway is that the normal carriages could cross the Clogwyn ridge if the gripper held to the guard-rail. This theory has never been tested. Merchandise Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:DangerPointsRS5.png|The "Truck" with Culdee as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:"Devil'sBack"RS1.png|The "Truck" with No. 6 File:Devil'sBackRS3.png File:Devil'sBackRS4.png File:"Devil'sBack"RS5.png|No.6 and the "Truck" climbing Devil's Back File:Devil'sBackRS6.png Miscellaneous File:CuldeeEdgarHodges.png|The "Truck" with Culdee in the annuals File:Devil'sBack1979annual.png|No.6 and the "Truck" as illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:FamousEnginesAlaricandTheTruck.jpg|Alaric pushing The "Truck" despite bad weather in Famous Engines Merchandise File:WoodenRailwayTheTruck.png|Wooden Railway File:LCCatherine.jpg|Wooden Railway Catherine with the "Truck" es:Los "Furgones" pl:Wagon ru:Грузовые вагоны Category:Rolling stock Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Trucks Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Female characters Category:Narrow gauge